The production of fishing lures has progressed from a relatively early state of the art where lure bodies were carved of wood and similar materials to the present technology which uitlizes injection molding techniques. However, regardless of whether the lure body is a hand carved object or an injection molded piece, the hook hangers, hooks and leader connectors must be attached by a time consuming manual procedure. These procedures include riveting or screwing hook hanger devices onto lure bodies with the hook in position on the hanger or subsequently attached thereto with a split ring. Alternate methods of production are utilized where a screw eye is assembled to a hook eye and the screw eye is then manually threaded into the lure body. Similar techniques are used to affix the leader connecting mechanism at the front of the lure body and each apparatus which is affixed to the lure necessitates a number of manual manipulations.
Prior art fishing lures are dangerous to ship and store because of the danger presented by the hooks which are permanently installed during manufacture. This permanency of installation also contributes to the relatively short useful life of fishing lures which is a direct function of the deterioration of hook points. Because hooks cannot be interchanged quickly, the lures are usually discarded.